1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detergent composition which is primarily used on the skin, and more particularly to a detergent composition to gently moisturize skin without causing excess degreasing or dryness after cleaning.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventional skin detergents are used to wash away dirt or soil caused by such substances as sebum or sweat. Unfortunately, strong skin detergents often cause excess degreasing and dryness by removing many of the skin's natural oils and moisturizers. Thus, it is highly desirable to balance the cleaning ability of the detergent with its ability to moisturize the skin and leave it feeling refreshed after cleaning, without leaving a sticky or tacky feeling.
Conventional methods of hydrating the skin after cleaning include the application of cosmetics such as a toilet water and a milky lotion comprising moisturizers. Another approach to solving the above problem has been to mix the moisturizer with the detergent. Moisturizers, including polyhydric alcohols, such as glycerol, propylene glycol, and sorbitol, have been used. However, due to the presence, in skin of high levels of lipids, such as intercellular lipid and sebum, it is difficult for these water-soluble moisturizers to permeate the corneal layer, even when blended with the detergent.
Additionally, when the detergent is removed by rinsing, the moisturizer is also removed. Furthermore, moisturizes incorporated into a detergent sometimes provide unfavorable sticky or tacky feeling.
Accordingly, a detergent composition is desired which combines cleaning effect with a sufficient moisturizing effect, without leaving the skin with an unpleasant feeling, such as stickiness or tackiness.